1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paper-making machines, and, more particularly to a profile bar assembly used in a headbox of a paper-making machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A paper-making machine is used to make a fiber web, such as a paper web. A headbox at the wet end of the paper-making machine receives a fiber suspension and discharges the fiber suspension with a controlled cross-sectional profile onto a wire in a forming section adjacent to the discharge outlet of the headbox. The headbox typically includes a nozzle plate which together with the bottom apron defines a discharge nozzle terminating at the discharge outlet.
A headbox as described above typically includes a relatively complex profile bar assembly having many pieces, moving parts, seals, etc. A slice lip with a single working edge extending across the width of the discharge outlet is slidably disposed within corresponding clamping structures in the profile bar assembly. Adjustment spindles spaced across the width of the slice lip typically engage the back of the slice lip opposite the single working edge. Although such a profile bar assembly provides adequate and effective profiling and sealing at the discharge outlet, it can be relatively expensive. An example of such a profile bar assembly is manufactured and sold by the assignee of the present invention under the name "CONSTALIP-C".
What is needed in the art is a profile bar assembly which is simple and inexpensive, provides retrofit capabilities to existing headboxes, and reduces replacement costs.